And I Love You So
by elenapotato2010
Summary: Lucy and Jellal get engaged to each other for business. He is her ideal man, and for him, she is not half bad.  Problems arise when Jellal's first love, Erza shows up again in whom he still has feelings for, and Lucy slowly...*complete summary inside*
1. Arranged marriages

**[SUMMARY]: **Lucy and Jellal get engaged to each other for business. He is her ideal man, and for him, she is not half bad. Problems arise when Jellal's first love, Erza shows up again in whom he still has feelings for, and Lucy slowly falls for Jellal's brother, Loke. Complicated as it is, the four are both torn between family, responsibilities and love.

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoy reading my Fairytail fanfic this time. I'm writing it with all my heart. I'll do my best and please support me. Thank you and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairytail.

Lucy woke up early to prepare for school. As soon as she was finished, she went to their dining hall for breakfast. As always, his father was already there, reading newspaper, and didn't necessarily talked to her over meal. She missed the days when her mother was still with them, the days when they bonded as a small happy family.

She quietly sat at her chair which was at her father's left. "Ohayo, oto-sama." Was her usual greeting to him.

"Lucy," putting aside the newspaper, the Heartfilia Empire Chairman called his only daughter's name. "You're graduating from college in six months."

A little surprised that her father was even a bit concerned in her education, Lucy answered, "Yes, oto-sama."

"After graduation, get ready to marry. In these six months, you'll prepare for that."

"Oto-sama! That is –"

"Your marriage will both benefit you and our business. I want you to marry this man." He presented her a picture of a young handsome guy. "He is the heir to the Fernandez Group, Jellal Fernadez."

Lucy's eyes both widened in shock. She didn't expected to be the fiancée of the most eligible bachelor in town and the guy who always topped the list of perfect boyfriends in girl magazines'. Jellal was indeed her ideal man.

**-ooo000ooo-**

After Jellal had finished his meeting with some of the investors, his secretary told him that his father, the Chairman was calling him to his office. It was another tiring morning for the young man in the company. He, together with his team, was busy working on his current resort project. Although his father initially opposed him about it because it was too risky for the company, Jellal persisted. He wanted to succeed on this to prove himself to his father, to prove what he was capable of.

"I'm well aware that you need investors for your project. I've just found one."

"And who is this investor?"

"The Heartfilia Empire."

Jellal was a bit taken aback. The Heartfilia's business was not particularly concerned to resorts and hotels since they were manufacturing appliances and other electronic devices. "Although I'm really happy about your news, they're the least I expect to invest, oto-sama."

"Don't be such a simple mind. You are to marry his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. You know well what this means. Right?"

"Oto-sama… Right now, marriage is not yet in my mind. I want to concentrate in the business first."

"Jellal, don't be naïve. I command you to marry her." The Chairman exclaimed with a very authoritative voice. "Don't you want to fulfill your mother's wish? Marry the Heartfilia daughter, and I'll go and see Lily."

Jellal's mother, Lili Fernandez, had been at the mental hospital for twenty years. It wasn't particularly clear for him on how did his mom go crazy. All he remembered was that when he was five, she started acting weird and people from the hospital forcibly took her. "Just what did you do that turned mother crazy? Didn't you ever feel guilty for making her like that? Oka-sama loved you all her life. Can't you repay that with just a simple visit?"

"I don't have any obligations to answer your questions. Now, answer me. Will you marry the Heartfilia daughter or not? Say yes and you'll have everything. Say no and you get nothing. It's your choice."

Jellal could only clench his fist in ager. He always felt powerless before his father who seemed to control every single thing in his life.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Catching her breath, Lucy rushed to her classroom to tell her best friend, Levy, the good news. She quickly found Levy who was quietly seated at the back, reading a book. "Levy-chan!"

"Ohay, Lu-chan!" she greeted her with a warm smile. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Lucy inhaled and exhaled deeply and finally recovered her normal breathing. "Levy-chan, you won't believe what I am gonna tell you."

"Eh? What is it, Lu-chan?"

"I'm getting engaged to Jellal Fernandez…" she whispered to her ear.

"WHAT?" Levy's loud voice attracted the class's attention. Good thing that it was short lived, and everyone went on with what they were doing. "Lu-chan, but how?" she asked, lowering her tone this time.

"It's for business though. But still, I've never imagine to be engaged to Jellal."

"Lu-chan, I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm meeting tomorrow night. My gosh, Lecy-chan! I'm so excited that I don't think I can wait."

"Relax, Lu-chan. I'll help you dress up for tomorrow."

"Arigato, Levy-chan!"

The two were rejoicing with Lucy's good news when their best friend, Sally, went to them, crying non-stop. "Sally-chan, what's wrong? What happened?" Levy asked her.

"He… He… broke up with me…"

"Broke up with you? Loke-kun?"

"Who else could it be."

Lucy sighed and patted Sally's shoulder for comfort. "Get over him already. You knew he wasn't serious from the start, right?"

"Well… Well… Lu-chan's right. Forget about him and move one," Levy tried to cheer her friend up.

Lucy and Levy were no longer surprised with Sally's broke up. They were well aware how much of a player Loke was. His girlfriends only lasted for a month or less. He was never sincere about them, but girl still throw themselves into him. Who wouldn't dream of being his girl anyway? He was the handsome, charming, popular and smart second son of the Fernandez Group, Loke Fernandez.

"Seriously, this Loke guy is… my future brother-in-law…" Suddenly realizing this fact, Lucy felt her energy was drained out of her. Loke was surely one of the people she never dreamt to be connected to.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Lucy Heartfilia was all dressed up to meet her fiancé. She had put on the most beautiful dress and make up for the evening. Of course, she knew she was cute enough, but she wanted to impress Jellal.

When Jellal saw Lucy for the first time, he really thought that she was pretty, in fact, much prettier than in the picture. She also looked smart and elegant for him.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," Jellal tried to sound casual to make the lady feel comfortable since it was obvious that she was nervous in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jellal…"

Jellal invited her to sit so that they could enjoy their dinner. There was nobody in the room except for the two and a waiter in the corner to serve them. The silent atmosphere kept getting awkward every second. Wanting to make her feel at ease, even though he himself was also a little stiff, Jellal finally broke the silence. The dinner that night was for them to get to know eact other so it might as well serve its purpose.

"I heard that you attend Tokyo University. In what area are you majoring in then?"

"I'm in the writing department. I may not look like it, but I really love reading books. Someday, I wish to be a great writer whose books are well loved by many people."

"That's good… It's good to have a dream. I'm looking forward to read your books."

"A-Arigato…" said Lucy as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink.

"My brother happens to attend Tokyo University too. Perhaps you have hared of him. He's in the business department. Loke."

"Oh, yes! That jerk…" and there was a pause. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

Jellal laughed lightly. He wasn't news to troubles caused by his little brother. "What did Loke do again this time?"

"He broke up with my best friend, Sally, yesterday. He has made too many girls cry. I always wonder on how are you sibling with him because you're very different from each other."

"I'm apologizing for my brother. I'm so –"

"No! You don't have to…"

Seeing the need for it, Jellal changed their topic. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why did you agree to marry me? Arranged marriages in this day and age are very old fashioned. Don't you think? What made you settle on someone like me?"

Lucy's face turned red as a tomato. "Jellal is not just anyone. I think you're a great person… kind, smart, handsome and respected by people. I think you are… perfect."

To hear such a compliment made Jellal blush a little. "Let's use these six months before your graduation to know more about each other, learn each other's personality, likes and dislikes. Everything… I know this is not how I should ask you to date me, but shall we take the opportunity to know each other better before our wedding?"

Lucy realized how kind and considerate her future husband was. What she could have done in her past life that she was this blessed to marry the man of her dreams, she wondered. Smiling brightly, Lucy agreed and exclaimed, "Hai!"

**-ooo000ooo-**

Lucy was happily humming to herself as she walked down the school alley to the elevator. There were only a few students left in the campus since it was passed dismissal time. She stayed a little late in the library to finish some paper works before going home. She couldn't stop thinking and imagining about her date with Jellal this weekend. They were texting each other once in a while although it was Lucy who mostly texted him.

When the elevator reached the ground floor and opened its door, the Heartfilia daughter her future brother-in-law much to her surprise. She was trying to avoid him in school as this might just attract his girls' jealousy. "Eh…. Lucy-chan! Konnichiwa."

"Ko- konnichiwa. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to go somewhere…" Lucy wanted to run away from him. However, a girl, most probably one of Loke's girlfriends, came to him.

"Loke-kun, who is this girl? You're hitting on her, aren't you?" she was sure quick to draw conclusions

"Of course, not! Didn't I tell that my brother is getting married? You see, this is Lucy-chan, my future sister-in-law," he eagerly announced.

"JELLAL-SAMA'S FIANCEE?"

The next second, Lucy could only feel the daggers of jealousy and hatred being thrown to her by the other girls in the lobby. She wished to keep the whole marriage thing a secret until she got out of the university, but thanks to Loke, everything was revealed. _I must be dreaming…._

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews.


	2. Opening up

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. They motivate me. The story is still starting so I hope readers won't get bored. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

Jellal and Lucy had arranged that Saturday night to watch a musical together. She quietly waited at the theater's lobby for him and thought about the stressful week she had at school.

After the great revelation, Lucy's university life wasn't as peaceful as it used to be. As expected, the news spread like wild fire in the campus. Fan and anti-fan cafes were immediately formed for her. Sometimes when she walked along the corridors, fans would ask for an autograph or a picture. There were also times when some anti-fans would throw chilly glances and evil stares at her.

"Lucy," Jellal called her attention that broke her out of her trance. "Are you okay? Sorry. I made you wait."

"N-No. I just came here too."

"Let's go in then," and the two entered the theater as the show was also about to start.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Lucy opened her eyes to just realize that she had dozed off half way through the musical which had already ended. Her face flushed ten shades of red from embarrassment. It was her first date with Jellal, and she just screwed up. When she turned to him, Jellal was giggling a little because he found her cute.

"You should have told me if musical bore you. I want to take you to places you will really enjoy."

"It's not that I dislike musicals… Sleep! I'm a little sleep deprived. I'm graduating so I have a lot of school papers to do you see…"

Jellal mentally laughed at his fiancée's adorable excuse. "Let's drink a cup of tea first before I send you home."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

**-ooo000ooo-**

The young blonde took a final glance at her fiancé's good looking face before taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Loke told me that you've met each other already in the campus."

"Y-yes, we did."

"I know you want to keep a secret from school about our engagement so I'm really sorry about what Loke did. It must have been hard on you. Don't think too much about your anti-fans. Don't mind them and just focus on your studies."

"Eh? How did you know all those things?" Lucy had no idea how Jellal got all those information. She hadn't told him about anything.

"Levy and Sally called and told me everything," he casually answered.

"Really! Those two! They're gonna get a good scolding from me…" angry Lucy exclaimed to herself. "Anyway, how was your week?"

"I am busy working on my project. We are signing the contract in two weeks with your father. Then we can finally start constructing the resort. I'll get busier after that."

"I see…" Lucy was suddenly saddened after hearing him. She really wanted to spend time and go on dates with Jellal, but she didn't want to get in the way of his work. "That will be tiresome so gabmbatte ne!"

Jellal excused himself for a while to get something in his car and went back with a small black box. He opened it to reveal a necklace with a silver star pendant and presented the accessory to Lucy. "Do you like it? I was walking back to office when I saw it in the jewelry store. I thought it would look good on you."

"It's really pretty… Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled, took the necklace and hung it around her neck. "It suits you."

**-ooo000ooo-**

"So how was the date with Jellal, Lu-chan?" Levy eagerly asked her best friend. "Come on share it with us!"

"What happened, Lu-chan? Did he hug you? Kiss you?" added Sally who was equally excited as Levy.

"Relax, girls. I'll tell you everything." Lucy attempted to calm her two best friends down. The two even dragged her to the campus garden all the way down from her math class just to get the young blonde narrate her first date with Jellal. "We watched a musical as planned and… had a cup of tea together."

"Then…" Sally expected some more from Lucy.

"That's it. There was really nothing special…"

Levy noticed the accessory hanging around her neck. "Then what do you call that necklace? Jellal gave it you, right?"

"Y – Yes…"

"That's so romantic!" Levy commented.

"Who knew that Jellal Fernandez was this slow with girls?" remarked Sally. "Doesn't he know how crazy our best friend Lucy is for him?"

"I don't think – "

"Will you please stop it? Seriously, you even told Jellal about my fan and anti-fan clubs. What's next? You tell him my whole life story?"

"But we just wanted him to know…" feeling that Lucy was a bit pissed off, Levy and Sally answered in unison. "We're sorry…"

"It's alright. It's just that Jellal is very busy at work, and he doesn't need to worry about trivial things in my life so don't call him ever again. Got it?"

They gave her three claps much to Lucy's surprised. "Lu-chan will make a good wife for a busy husband."

"That's right! Lu-chan is vvveeery understanding!"

Lucy just sighed and shook her head. _These two will never change_, she thought.

**-ooo000ooo-**

_Good evening! Are you in a meeting? Sorry if I disturbed you. :( Have you eaten dinner? I know you're busy with work, but don't forget to rest once in a while. ^^ It'll be harder on you if you get sick. Gamabatte! I'm always here if you need me. 3 –Lucy_

Jella smiled a abit after reading Lucy's text message. That was her third text to him for the day. The content was pretty much always the same, reminding him to take care of his health. He found it so caring of Lucy.

"A text message is making the Director smile," said his assistant, a friend from college, who came to his office to ask Jellal sign some business documents. "Lucy-san must be really something."

"You think so? Lucy is a nice girl… She gives off a warm feeling when I talk to her. Oh well, it's hard to explain."

The assistant lightly laughed at Jellal. "I'm saying this as a friend. Maybe you and Erza did not end up together so that you would meet Lucy-san. Maybe Lucy-san is really the one for you. However, she's still young so you've got to take really good care of her."

"Take care, huh? That's one thing I wasn't able to do to Erza. She suffered so much because of me…" said Jellal who was sorry to and regretful for Erza.

"Wherever Erza is now, I'm sure she's doing fine. She's a strong woman after all. Anyway, I shall take my leave now." She bowed to him and exited his office.

Erza Scarlet. She was Jellal's first love. They met during their college days in Canada. She was smart, beautiful and talented. A lot of boys pursued her, but only Jellal won her heart. They loved and were perfect for each other except for one thing.

Jellal came from a wealthy family while Erza was born to a middle class one. His dad forced them to separate through harassing Erza and her family. The Fernandez Group chairman used his influence and connections to fire her parents from their jobs. Not only that, he also threatened to pull out Erza's college scholarship. With the following circumstances, Jellal broke up with Erza. It caused them so much pain, but he was left with no choice. Again, he was powerless before his father.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Preparing to go to bed, Lucy answered a call from an unknown number. "Hello, this is Lucy. Who is this?"

"Oh! Oh! Lucy-chan, you really answered!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Anthony, Loke's friend. We badly need your help, Lucy-chan."

The moment Lucy heard her future brother-in-law's name, she realized that the call was up to no good. "You need my help for what?"

"We're in the police station, and no one can claim Loke besides you. Onegaishimasu, Lucy-chan. Loke is totally innocent here so please help him out."

"But why only we me?"

"Loke's father and brother are well known people. You know that it'll stir up scandal if they claim him. In these times, you're only his family."

Lucy looked up at her clock, and it was already pretty late at night for her to go out. Even though she really didn't want to get involved in Loke's affairs, the Hearfilia daughter still took pity on him. "Ok, I'll go. Where is that police station?"

**-ooo000ooo-**

Lucy drove as fast as she could to the police station and arrived after fifteen minutes. It was a blessing that the servants were resting in their quarters already, and nobody caught her getting out late at night. Loke was surprised at the sight of her sister-in-law, He expected to stay in the station over night since his lawyer was currently out of the country; therefore, he couldn't come for him. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, ojou-chan, you came for this guy?" the police asked pertaining to Loke. "Come with me, and let's have a talk." Lucy followed the police together with Loke to his table.

"Do you know what did your boyfriend do?"

"No, officer! He's not my boyfriend. You got it all wrong."

"What's your relationship then? Why did you come for him?"

"I'm his… sister-in-law…"

"Early marriage… Really! Kids these days are always rushing things," commented the officer who completely misunderstood the situation. "Anyway, it's good that you did not cause any major injuries to the victims or else you'll be staying her for a longer time."

"They started it. I only defended myself," answered Loke who was a bit drunk and also had bruises on his face.

"But you're still the one who beat them hard! Plus, you're drunk!"

Angered, Loke stood up from his seat and punched the table. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT WAS NOT MY FAULT?"

"This brat!"

"Loke, please stop. Officer, can we get things done already so we can finally leave. Please…" begged Lucy.

**-ooo000ooo-**

As if helping Loke out of the police station wasn't enough, Lucy took the effort to drive him home. He had some alcohol and his friends' cars were full, leaving Lucy with no choice. She was surprised to find out that he lived on his own in a condominium unit without maids or any helper.

"Come in, Lucy!" he invited the young lady inside. "Are you shocked?"

"You have a mansion, but why do you live here on your own?"

"It's fun. I get to live my life as I want."

"It must be tough… without any servants with you."

"It's not really that hard. Besides, it's a total plus points for me when girls discover that even though I'm the Fernandez Group's second son, I live independently, without relying much to my family's fortune. Pretty impressive of me, right?"

"There's nothing impressive about it. It's not like you're making money on your own so how could you count yourself as independent, huh?"

Loke laughed after hearing Lucy. She was very different from all the other girls he had met. "You're the first one to say that. My sister-in-law is hard to impress – ouch!" He suddenly felt the pain from his bleeding wound near the left eye, and he also had a bruise at the right corner of his lips.

"Where is your medicine box? Let me treat your wounds."

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Ou- Ouch! Be gentle. It hurts. Ouch!" complained Loke.

Pretending not to hear anything, Lucy just continued putting medicine on his wounds. _How could a guy be so loud,_ she thought.

"Ou – Ouch!"

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ouch!"

"Should I make it more painful?"

"What?" Lucy then pressed the cotton harder on his wound. "Ouch!"

"Remember that pain and don't get into fights anymore. Understand?"

Loke smirked at her. "Now, I am being lectured by my sister-in-law."

Putting back the medicine to the box, Lucy said, "The next time this kind of thing happens, I won't be coming for you anymore. I don't care if you spend the night in the police station."

"Lucy, I really thank you… for tonight…" looking straight into Lucy's chocolate eyes, Loke expressed his gratitude with such sincerity.

It was suddenly quiet as Loke slowly leaned towards her. Before Lucy could realize it, his lips were already pressed on her. Regaining her consciousness, she quickly pushed Loke away and slapped him.

"Don't treat me as one of your girls! Have some respect. Even if it's not on me, think of your brother. What a jerk!" Lucy then angrily stormed out of his house.

Loke cursed himself for being unable to control his emotions. He, too, was surprised for feeling the urge to kiss Lucy. Even though he was a player, he had established rules and boundaries for himself. One of them was to not hit on girls who were in a relationship. However, he still kissed Lucy, leaving him confused about himself too.

**Author's note: Yey! Lucy and Loke moment!^^ Did you like it? Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews. Please look forward to the next chapter. **


	3. An unexpected reunion

**Author's note: Thank you for waiting ^^ As you can see, I changed the title of the story. No particular reason though, just felt the need to change it. Hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

Lucy Heartfilia was pretty much nervous to meet her future father-in-law, the Fernandez Group Chairman for a dinner together with Jellal. She didn't know how to give the good daughter-in-law impression which made her more nervous. She dressed in a simple yet elegant outfit which the Chairman liked according to Jellal, but apart from that, she knew little of his like and dislikes.

Telling her to calm down and relax a bit, Jellal sat beside her. He tried his best to make Lucy at ease. "Lucy, oto-sama is just going to eat with us so just be yourself. It's not like you're taking a test or something."

"Te- test… This is exactly a test. What if you're father suddenly asks about business? Or my political views? Or if I can perform house hold choirs?"

"First of all, you don't need to learn cooking, laundry, cleaning or any house chores because we have maids. Second, oto-sama knows you're not into business or politics so he will not ask you those boring things. Relax, okay?"

"Okay," she inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to make herself more comfortable. She never thought meeting in-laws was this stressful.

A few minutes later, Jellal's father finally arrived. The couple stood up from their seats and bowed to greet him. "Konbanwa, Lucy. What a cute child you are!"

She slightly flushed at his complement. "Thank you very much, Chairman."

"Chairman? Why is my daughter-in-law calling me like that? Oto-sama. Call this old man, oto-sama."

"Ha-hai. Arigato gozaimasu, oto-sama…"

"Now, that's better. Sit down," said the old man so that they could enjoy their meal.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal toured Lucy around the mansion. She found her future home very beautiful and comfortable, but just too quiet like the Heartfilia's. The servants were friendly and welcoming to Lucy though. They even started addressing her 'madam', making Lucy a little embarrassed. A few more steps and the two entered Jellal's room. It was spacious, simple, modern and gave off a bachelor kind of mood and setting. Imagining it to be their future room, Lucy blushed a deep shade of red especially when she caught sight of the king sized bed.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Are you cold?" concerned about her flushed face, Jellal asked.

"No, I'm fine… Don't mind me."

"I'm glad that you seemed at ease when we were with oto-sama."

"I thought that he'd be scary, but I guess he's kind to me." Then, Lucy saw a picture of young Jellal who was eating a chocolate ice cream and had some chocolate stains on his face and clothes. "Eh… kawaii!" She also saw more of his childhood pictures on the shelf near the bed. The young blonde couldn't help but adore his cute photos. She also noticed quite a handful of scholastic awards and recognitions framed and hung on the wall. "Sugoi! I never did this good in school. You're really a genius!" exclaimed Lucy, admiring her fiance's achievements. "You're a prodigy like what the magazines say."

Jellal chuckled at her compliment. "Prodigy? That an exaggeration."

"But you're really great."

"Please don't put such high expectations on me. I'm not that great as you think. I've made mistakes, hurt other people and broke some promises." Recalling his past with Erza, Jellal could only see himself as a horrible man.

Wanting to comfort him, she began to walk to his side, but she slipped; he tried to pull her, but was as well dragged down in the process. Inevitably, Lucy fell down on the bed and Jellal was on top of her with faces just a few inches apart. He heart beat faster, and expecting for a kiss, Lucy closed her eyes. Equally nervous, Jellal slowly leaned towards her.

"Young master, I've brought coffee for you and Lucy-sama," a maid came in all of a sudden and found them in such position. They reflexively stood up. Abashed to have disturbed the two, she immediately apologized, left the cups on the nearest table and left the room.

It was silent for a moment between them; both didn't know what to say.

"I – I'm sorry about that… a while ago," said Jellal.

"N – No. It's fine…" Lucy replied still regretting that their moment was destroyed by the maid. "Anyway, it's getting pretty late so I need to go home."

"Let me drive you home then."

**-ooo000ooo-**

The next day, Lucy couldn't concentrate much on class because of what happened last night. If it weren't for the maid, the kiss would have not been disturbed, she thought. While she was walking on her way to the cafeteria for lunch, Loke showed up. He wanted to talk to her about the other night, and she agreed to it. They went to a much more secluded place in the campus which was the roof top.

"I was drunk that night so I wasn't myself. I'm sorry, Lucy. I did not intend to kiss you or anything. I'm really sorry." Loke continued, "Also, I thank you for coming for me in the police station. I did not even expect you to come, but you still did. For that, I'm really grateful."

Loke expressed his apology and gratitude with such sincerity that moved the young Heartfilia daughter. "Just forget it. It's not like if I harbor grudge on you, I'll have my first kiss back. Besides we'll be family soon, and I don't want to have a family member whom I hate."

"First kiss?"

"Laugh and I'll hate you forever!" threatened Lucy.

"No. I'm not laughing. Sorry... I've got to go now. Bye!" He smiled as he turned his back to her. He felt rather happy, but not proud upon discovering that he was Lucy's first kiss. He was glad when he normally didn't care about this kind of thing.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Another Saturday came, and Jellal had set Lucy to meet a very important woman in his life, his mother. He wanted her mom to know his fiancée despite her condition. He admitted that he was quite hesitant at first. However, he knew that Lucy would not judge his mom right away. Lucy could understand the situation his mother was in.

Lucy was shocked to be taken to a mental institute. She didn't know who to see there. She tried to ask Jellal, but he would only smile and answer, "You'll know when you here." The nurse told them to wait at a spacious white room while she got the patient from her room. After a couple of minutes, the nurse finally went back together with his mom.

"Oka-sama! I haven't seen you for a long time," greeted Jellal as his mother rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh! Jellal, my beloved son, I thought you forgot about me already. The people here are always treating me badly, and sometimes the demon will come. I'm so afraid!" she childishly exclaimed.

"Oka-sama, the people here are to be of help to you. You should be nice to them." He handed her a stuffed toy. "You asked for a teddy bear, right?"

"Oh, my son is very filial. Now I can have someone to accompany me when the demon comes." She then took notice of Lucy who was quietly standing behind Jellal. "This girl is…"

"Oka-sama, I'd like you to meet Lucy, my fiancée." He turned to the young blonde and said, "This is my mother, Lily Fernandez."

Lucy was totally surprised to find out that Jellal's mom was confined in a place like that. She was sorry for her and the same time, awfully curious on how she ended up there. "Oka-sama, nice to meet you."

"Oh my, what a very beautiful daughter-in-law will I be having! Have you two did _it_? Or perhaps you're pregnant!"

Her statement sent the two blushing a very bright shade of red. "It's not like that, oka-sama. Jellal and I haven't done anything," replied Lucy suddenly remembering their almost kiss.

"My son, it's good to be in love, but you should also know how to make the move since you are the guy!"

The door then opened again for another visitor and revealed Jellal's younger brother, Loke. "Oka-sama, I'm here…"

The moment she saw his face, Lily was furious. "The demon! The demon! Get him out of here! I will not allow you to harm my son."

"Fernandez-san, he's your son, Loke. Don't be like this, okay?" the nurse tried to calm her down. Lily could recognize Jellal, but not Loke, much to their disappointment. Whenever Loke showed up, she would be very angry and yell at him. She had been undergoing treatment for years and was showing good development except in Loke's case.

"Oka-sama. That's Loke. Can't you still recognize him?" asked Jellal.

"How can the demon be my son? You, demon, get out!"

"I'm sorry. Let me take the patient back to her room now." More nurses came and took Jellal's mom away.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal needed to excuse himself when his office called for an emergency. He requested Loke to give Lucy a ride home since he had to go already. After an hour, he pulled his car in front of the Heartfilia mansion gate, and she invited him for a cup of tea inside.

"Onii-san must really think that you're a nice girl to let you meet our mother. He knows that you won't easily judge our family," said Loke.

"Really?" Lucy was glad to hear the compliment. "But I've never imagined that your mom will be at a mental institute. What happened to her?"

"Beats me. Onii-san and I have no idea. One day, people from the institute forcibly took oka-sama. I'm pretty sure oto-sama knows why she turned turn crazy, but he wouldn't even tell us."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Lucy frowned.

"Don't be," he smiled. "I'm actually happy that I have someone to talk about my mom because there are only a few who knows her condition."

"You miss your mother, don't you?"

"I guess so. I don't have many memories with oka-sama since she left when I was just three… and she couldn't even recognize me now."

"It's still early to put your hopes down. I'm sure your mother will get better after some more treatments. Then, you can finally be together. I mean your mom is still alive so you still have the chance to be with her… unlike me…"

"I have always waited for the day oka-sama to be fully recovered and to finally recognize me. I want to spend more time with her than just getting yelled at or called 'demon' every time I visit her."

Lucy could feel Loke's longing for a mother, and knew that feeling very well. She sympathized with him as she knew how hard it was to live without a mother by your side. "I'm sure that day would come. After all, she is your mother, and there's no way a mother can forget any of her children."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal brought Lucy along as his partner in a formal party with his old high school friends. He thought letting Lucy meet them would help her know more about him. Although she was faltering and shy at first, Lucy granted his invitation. The two didn't go with matching gown and suit, but they sure looked good together.

"Jellal, I'm glad you came," his class president greeted him as soon as he entered the hall. "And you brought a beautiful lady along with you too."

He smiled, seeing an old friend again. "And I can see that you still haven't changed at all, quick to spot the beauties as always."

Lucy was surprised to see that someone like him was a class president. He didn't seem responsible and smart at all. "He- Hello…"

"She is Lucy Heartfilia, my fiancée," Jellal introduced her to him.

"You're lucky, man. Congratulations on the two of you! By the way, do you know that Simon is also getting married two months from now?"

"That's great, then. Has he arrived here already? I want to congratulate him."

"I just saw him earlier with his girlfriend. He's just probably wandering around or talking with others." He replied. "Please excuse me. I need to welcome the others. See you around, and nice meeting you, Lucy-san." He slowly walked away and left the two.

"Lucy, are you alright? You look pale, and you're very quiet tonight. Are you sick?" he asked, worried about her.

"N – No. I'm totally fine," she had been feeling really nervous, meeting his friends. She wanted to give off a good impression to them.

"I'm going to look for Simon. Why don't you take a rest first and get yourself something to eat?"

Lucy nodded in agreement.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal kept looking Simon. Besides wanting to congratulate him, he also wished to have a good chat with his old friend. He continued to search for him until he went out of the hall and reached the back garden. Simon was still nowhere to be found, but Jellal saw a familiar figure sitting by the fountain in the middle of the garden. His feet had brought him to her before he realized it.

Sensing that someone had walked towards her, she stood and slowly turned around. Her eyes both widened in shock upon recognizing the man before her. "Je – Jellal…"

Equally surprised, he could barely call out her name. "Er… za…"

"Erza, I've been looking for you," Simon called their attention from afar and hurried towards them. "Oh, Jellal. You're here as well."

"… Yeah…"

"You know each other?" clueless, Simon asked.

"No," Erza briefly answered.

"Well, then. Erza, this is Jellal Fernandez. He's a good friend of mine. Jellal, this is my girl friend, Erza Scarlet," he cheerfully introduced them to each other.

**Author's note: Sorry for the lllloooonnnggg wait. It's just that I'm a little lazy to type, but when I saw your reviews, the will to type this chapter came back to me. That is why, leave some reviews, ok? Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. A long night

**Author's note: I know I was on hiatus for a llloooonnnggg time but rest assured, I'm gonna finish this story^^ Thank you, everyone, for all the support!**

Chapter 4 A Long Night

An awkward silence wrapped the three after the introductions. Jellal was too shocked to even go along with Erza's charade. He just stood there frozen until Simon snapped him out of his trance. "Jellal, are you okay?"

"O – Of course…"

"They said you came with your fiancé. Now, where is the Heartfilia princess?"

"She's in-" Before Jella could even finish answering, Loke and Lucy came to join them. Like Jellal's first reaction, Loke was taken aback to see Erza right in front of him.

"Loke, it seems like you've seen a ghost with that kind of face," Simon jokingly commented. "Are you alright?"

The second son laughed lightly and replied, "I momentarily thought I have died and have gone to heaven to see such a beautiful angel beside you."

A vein pooped out of Lucy's forehead for a second. _He's a real player! He'll even flirt with girls he has just met, _she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the late introduction. This is my girlfriend, Erza Scarlet. Erza, he is Jellal's younger brother, Loke. And this young lady must be Lucy Heartfilia-san, right?"

"Hai. Nice to meet you, Simon-san, Erza-san!" She greeted them with a courteous bow.

Feeling uneasy as minutes went by, Jellal chose to excuse himself from the group and said something came up in the office that he needed to check out. His brother saw through his lame excuse and followed him out of the party venue while the three continued a friendly chat without them.

"Onii-san, wait! Where are you going?"

"Do me a favor, Loke. Please take Lucy home."

"So what if you've met her again? Haven't you moved on? I thought – "

"I thought so too! Just leave me alone for a while…" he then quickly drove away.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Did you two have a fight?" inquired Lucy who noticed Loke's seemingly disappointed face as he walked back to the hall. "Is something going on?"

"Nothing big. Just some issues in nii-san's office…" he replied, forcing a smile. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Pretty much. Erza-san and Simon-san are very friendly to me and so do Jellal-san's schoolmates. He'll be back soon, right?"

"Sorry, he won't be. I'll be the one to take you home so – " he paused after seeing her crestfallen expression. "You don't like me to drive you home?"

"O – Oh, I'm fine with that. I just wished Jellal-san and I could have enjoyed such a nice party. Guess, he just really has to leave…"

Then, a piano quintet assembled on stage and played a sweet slow dancing music. "May I have this dance with you?" he extended his hand to her.

She pleasantly agreed and took his hand.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Her dark apartment welcomed Erza from the reunion party. She took her heels off, placed them in the shoe rock at the patio and wore her house slippers. The party was fun for she got to know a lot of her fiancé's friends back from high school. She did enjoy the event for a while until Jellal appeared before her.

The red head heard plenty of news about like how he has become Fernandez Group heir and the mind behind its continuous success in the market. He was famous after all. However, it never crossed her mind to meet him again. She longed to see him, to be with him but she never put those desires into action.

As she walked to the living room, Erza noticed her parents' pictures hung on the wall. They passed away a year ago from an unfortunate car accident. She grieved their death for quite a long time because they were the only ones she had.

"Oto-san, Oka-san, tadaima," she warmly said to their portraits.

Other photos she had displayed in there were her and Simon's. The two looked like a loving couple from those pictures, each of them filled with smiles and happiness. She met him in Toronto when she and Jellal just broke up. Her first impression on him was a kind looking man, but a little nosy with other people's business. She sat alone at the farthest corner of a coffee shop with swollen eyes from countless nights of crying. There, she hoped to calm herself a bit when all she could think of was her first love. She tried her hardest to hold her tears while reading a college book.

Simon then came, offering some tissue, and said, "I don't know what your problem is, and it seems that all I could do is give you some tissue. Just cry as much as you need. It's better than holding everything inside your heart." That meeting started a close and comfortable friendship between the two.

Time flew; Simon slowly fell for her and confessed. Not ready yet to enter a new relationship, Erza refused his feelings but their friendship remained. Sometime later, he held very sincere feelings for her that he was able to heal her broken heart. He was kind, gentle and understanding that's why Erza at last decided to date him. She wasn't sure if she loved him as much as she had loved Jellal, but Simon was an important person to her. Erza looked at her diamond engagement ring as a tear escaped her eye. She felt sorry for Simon and guilty for betraying his innocent feelings for her. All the time they were together, she never mentioned Jellal.

Now that Jellal had come back, her love for him came back just as fast. How could she have thoughts of coming back to Jellal's side when she had decided to promise eternity to Simon? How could she just forget and put aside all things Simone has done for her when her first love appeared again? Erza's love for Jellal was simply far greater than her unsure feelings towards Simon.

**-ooo000ooo-**

After an hour of driving and chatting with Lucy, Loke arrived at her house and pulled in front of the gate. "Ok, here we are!" he said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks for sending me home. Oh, are you in a hurry?"

"No. Why?"

"I want you to meet someone," she smiled and invited him inside the mansion. She took him to their spacious backyard where behind the statuesque fountain lies Layla Heartfilia's resting place.

He was taken by surprise when Lucy brought him to see her mother. "Lucy, she's…"

"Oka-sama, I'd like you to meet Loke. And Loke, this is my mother, Layla," she introduced the two with a tender smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Heartfilia," he bowed at her grave respectfully.

"You know, Loke. I really feel sorry about you and your mother. I keep thinking on what I should do to help you or is there even anything I could do about it… Sorry, you must be thinking I'm being such a busy body but I just – "

She was cut when he suddenly secured her into a tight embrace. Lucy instinctively thought of pushing him away, but why would she do that when he meant no harm? With that, Lucy just let him be and gently hugged him back.

"Thank you so much for your concern, Lucy. It really makes me happy," he whispered to her ear as he was releasing her from his arms. This made Lucy blush a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"What I really want to say is that don't lose hope on your mother. One day, I'm sure she'll get well and your family would be complete…"

"Ok, I will keep that in mind. By the way, Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really plan on marrying my brother? Are you sure about that?"

"Eh?" Lucy was shocked to be asked like that, but she answered anyway. "Well, there is nothing wrong of marrying him. He's a nice person so it's fine by me. And it's not as if I'm seeing someone…"

"Then, what if…"

"Nothing."

"Eh? You're acting weird," she eyed him sheepishly. "If I will marry Jellal-san, then I'll really marry him. If not, it just means we are not meant for each other."

The young man held her hand and asked, "Lucy, do you see me as a friend?"

The question caught her off guard. Well, she hadn't really thought much about their relationship. Were they merely schoolmates? Future in-laws? Nevertheless, she replied cheerfully. "At first, I didn't want to even get involved with you and all. But after getting to know you more, you're not as bad as I thought. Sure, you're a jerk who has made tons of girls cry. But as a friend, you're okay!"

He laughed heartily after hearing Lucy. "Really? That's what you think of me? I'm not such a player you know."

"Trust me. Every girl who has not been deceived by your sugar coated lies thinks the same way. Since I'm your friend, even when the truth hurts, I'm still telling it to you for your sake."

"Then, if I do this…" He swiftly leaned towards here until their faces are just centimeters apart. "does your hear skip a beat?"

Lucy immediately backed off. Angered and flushed, she shouted at him, "HEY! What did you do that for? Do that again and I'll beat you up."

He could only laugh at her threat and thought she was cute. "Sorry. My bad. I was only playing around. Anyway, it's getting quite late so you better go inside so you won't catch a cold."

They walked back to his car and bade each other goodbyes.

"Idiot! You were only playing around? My heart this time seriously… skipped a beat…" Lucy softly told herself while running back to the door.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal walked along the shore of the Arakawa river. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Why just now? WWWHHHYYY?"

When they were forced to break up, Jellal tried to live normally and forget Erza. Loving her would only bring her suffering, he thought. He focused on his studies and when he got his degree, he kept himself busy with the business. He would sometimes remember her and wonder how she was doing; nonetheless, he would get something to center his attention on. Years passed like this for him.

Just then, a really crazy idea entered his mind. He flipped his phone open and searched the contacts. Erza. Her number remained there, saved. _If he calls her right now, will someone answer?_

**Author's note: Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave some reviews too^^ Look forward for the next one~ **


	5. I will forget you

**Author's note: Hi, my beloved readers~! Actually this chapter should have been posted last week, but I got addicted reading akagami no shirayukihime. Try reading it^^ Without further ado, here's chapter 5…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Beep.

The call ended like that. Jellal laughed at himself for being foolish. Five years have passed since they broke up, he thought. There was no way she'd still keep the same number. He tried his best to hold tears, but to see the woman he loved with another mas was simply too painful for him. "Erza…"

**-ooo000ooo-**

When Erza was finished taking a hot night shower, her telephone rang from the living room. She immediately picked it up. "Hello."

"Hello, president! I see you're finally at home," said the lady who was her secretary on the other line. "I have already emailed you the document you were asking me the other day, and I texted you about this. I didn't get a reply so I am wondering – "

She rummaged through her bag and found out that her plane was turned off. "Seems like my phone ran out of battery so I haven't read your message."

"Aaahh, so that's it."

"I'll just check my email tomorrow morning and tell you if I have received the document. Thanks for the hard work," and she hung up. The long night made her tired. Erza lied on her bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal pulled his car in front of a modest coffee shop in the crowded district of Shibuya. He got off from work way too early and cancelled all his remaining meeting and schedule. When a certain scarlet haired girl would look at his direction, he would instinctively duck and hide behind the dash board. He simply wanted yo observe her and not to catch her attention or anything.

A week ago, he hired someone to investigate on Erza Scarlet. He wanted to know how she was doing – just everything that had happened to her during those five years. He then found out about Erza's parents who died in a car accident, how she and Simon came to be and what she does for a living. Jellal was joyful upon learning that she was doing well and living comfortably.

She was the same as before, he thought. She was still full of smile and very much hardworking. He could tell that she was happy on what she was doing. He remembered it was her dream before to run a coffee shop so that she could finally repay her parents for raising her wonderfully and take care of them as they get old.

He stayed there until Erza had closed the shop at nine in the evening. She drove her car going home while Jellal was careful to follow her so he wouldn't be noticed. She resided in a small flat despite being able to afford living in a luxury condo. She was the same simple Erza whom he loved.

Jellal intended to wait until Erza shut the light off and go to sleep. An hour passed; she went out to buy something from the nearby convenience store two blocks away. He quietly followed her and thankfully, she didn't seem to notice it.

As she was about to cross the road, a speeding car was on its way. The driver saw her and abruptly stepped on the brakes; she fell on her knees.

"Erza, are you alright?" Jellal rushed to her side. He didn't care anymore if he got busted from following her all day long and just wanted to make sure that she was not injured. "Did you hurt somewhere?"

"Miss, are you hurt? I'll send you to the hospital – "the driver got out of his car and came to her aide.

"Jellal… what are you doing here?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you…"

"We can talk about that later. But are you hurt?" asked Jellal.

"I'm really sorry about this. Let's bring you to the hospital – "

"Nope, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me or anything so you can leave now, mister." She told the worried driver who then left after reassuring her safety.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jellal helped Erza to stand up and assisted her to walk. They sat on a bench beside the convenience store. He quickly checked her sprained ankle and insisted on taking her to the hospital. "You shouldn't have been walking around with such injury. This must hurt a lot. If you need to buy something, you could have asked some- " he stopped and looked at her with an embarrassed expression. "Gomen. I was lecturing you, wasn't I?"

Erza smiled at him. "So you really followed me the whole day eh? I thought you left when I closed the shop though."

His cheeks flushed as red as a tomato, "You – you knew?"

"You are so obvious. Parking in front of the coffee shop the whole day, who wouldn't notice that?" When she turned to him, he was just adoringly gazing at her. "I'm also sorry… about the reunion party. I didn't mean to deny you or anything. Simon doesn't know about us so things turned out that way."

He heaved a sigh of relief and replied, "I nearly thought you hated me so you acted that way."

"No! There's no way I could hate you, Jellal," she retorted which he found cute of her. "How could you think – "

He embraced her all of the sudden and said, "If you don't like it, you can push me away."

_It's fine if I use my heart to decide even just for this very moment, right? _She didn't say anything and hugged him back much to his surprise and delight.

"I miss you…" he uttered with a gentle voice. Releasing her from his arms, Jellal slowly leaned forward for a kiss. However, Erza turned her face away to avoid him. "I'm sorry."

"Your friend and I are already getting married. You yourself are engaged as well. That kiss… wouldn't be right between the two of us…"

Jellal spotted the engagement ring adorning her finger and scowled. It only proved him that the woman he loved deeply wasn't anymore his. "You're really marrying Simon."

She nodded. "You can stop by at my coffee shop and get your invitation. The wedding's in three weeks and I'm sure Simon will be glad to have you there. Our story ended years ago so let's just move forward and live our lives happily."

He perfectly heard every single word she had said, but somehow, he didn't want to understand them. He could only tell that they still had feelings left for each other; deep in his heart, he wanted to start all over with her.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Lucy was busy studying her lesson when her phone rang. Loke's name appeared on the screen so she quickly pressed he answer button. "Hello. Loke?"

"Oh, hello there, miss sister-in-law," an unfamiliar voice was on the other line.

"Ye – yes. Where's Loke? And you are…"

"Ah, it's me. Antonio. Loke's friend, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Why are calling me from Loke's phone then?" Lucy could only sense trouble from further talking to this man. "Did you guys get yourselves involved in another fight?"

"No no no! That's not the case," he replied as the girl beside him snuggled on him more, telling him she wanted to go out of the bar. "You see, Loke's drunk already. My friends and I want to move to another bar but of course, we can't tag Loke along as he is right now."

"So by that you mean…" she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you please pick him up? We don't know anymore who to ask help from but you. Please… You're his sister-in-law, right? I'm sure you can help him."

At that very moment, Lucy would have hung up right away. _I'm his sister-in-law, not his nanny, _she angrily thought. "No, I won't – " She sighed and changed her mind. During times like this, Loke could only rely on her. He didn't want to bother Jellal nor his father with his mischiefs. "Fine, I guess I have no other choice but to come."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Lucy arrived at the noisy pub after an hour and found Loke lying on the couch alone with all his friends gone. Several alcohol bottles of different kinds were on the table. "Why did you drink too much when you've got such a low alcohol tolerance?" she exclaimed, sitting across him. "Loke, wake up. I'm here already," she shook him a little.

"Lu – Lucy?" He got up and was surprised to see the Heartfilia princess with him and everybody gone. "I'm not… drunk."

"You reek of alcohol. Let's just go home."

"I can show you that I can still drink." He tried to stand up and go to the bartender's counter. "Eh? Is there an earthquake?"

"You're dizzy. Rest for a while then, I'll take you home."

"My friends must have gone somewhere else with the ladies we've met when we came here. I usually go with them but right now, I couldn't care less. Those girls, they kept coming on me but they're not the ones I want to be with," he smirked after saying those words like a drunk would do. "Is this what they call love? Then, I must be in love!" He laughed loudly at himself.

"You've turned crazy. We better go, Loke."

"Oh, I remember Jellal!"

"What about Jellal-san?"

"Back in his college days, nii-san dated a girl from an ordinary family. Of course oto-sama did everything to break those two apart."

"That's cruel…" she frowned, knowing that things really got that way for people in the high society like them. "I didn't know Jellal-san had that kind of thing in the past…"

"You've actually met her already, Lucy. Erza. Now, I seriously doubt if nii-san will go after her. Why is love so complicated?"

Her eyes widened on disbelief. "Erza-san?" She first wondered if what Loke said was 100% true since he was drunk and could just be babbling randomly. But then again, there was a possibility. Deciding to hear the whole story from her fiancé himself, Lucy shoved her thoughts away. For some reasons, she didn't not feel betrayed… a feeling that was somewhat far from that.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Upon opening the door of his condo unit, Lucy gently tossed Loke to the sofa. She slightly stretched her limbs to relax her muscles after helping him walk. "You're too heavy! I thought I was gonna die carrying you…" exclaimed the young blonde. "Anyway, take care of yourself. I have to go now."

She was about to walk away when Loke grab her hand to stop her. "Don't leave yet. I still have to tell you something," he told her with a very sincere look. "Can't you stay for a while?"

"What is it then?" she asked, taking the seat beside him in the couch.

"I don't usually drink so much when I go clubbing."

"uh-huh…"

"because I would rather play with the girls we meet in the club. Recently, it has been the other way around."

"Oh, so you've at last decided to stop being a play boy? Isn't that great?"Lucy said, sarcastically.

"I won't like other girls… no, I can't like other girls because I only like Lucy." He looked at her with such fervent eyes much to her discomfort. " Leave Jellal and choose me instead."

"WHAT?"

"I also don't know. Each time a girl would approach me, no matter how pretty she is, I could only think of you. "

"Loke, you're drunk and just say – "he already had his lips on hers before she could even finish her sentence. Lucy trued to resist and push him away. However, Loke would only pin her deeper onto the couch with his strength. Each kiss got more passionate than the previous one until she gave up fighting and kissed him back. Once he felt her body relax, he had his hands mischievously run all over her body and caress her soft and delicate skin. He smoothly slipped a hand under her pink blouse to fondle her bare skin in the tummy.

It alarmed Lucy and broke away from the kiss. "No, don't! A thing like this, I don't want to do it with someone like you," she stood up and fixed her crumbled clothes. "Please don't do such thing again or else, I wouldn't be able to at least offer you friendship." With that, she walked out of his place.

**-ooo000ooo-**

After classes had ended at noon, Lucy and her two best friends went to the wedding boutique to prepare for her upcoming engagement ceremony. She brought Levy and Sally along to help her choose dresses, souvenirs, invitations and much other stuff for the engagement party. The three excited looked through the packages the shop offered while waiting for Jellal to arrive.

Then, a saleslady came and said, "The groom is here."

"Sorry, Lucy. I made you wait. The meeting got extended so I had no choice."

"No, it's fine. We just came here a few minutes ago."

He then joined the three in browsing at the shop's catalogue for engagement ceremony outfits.

A few minutes passed and another couple came to the store. Claiming the wedding dress they have ordered, they were lead to a corner near Jellal and the others.

"Jellal, is that you?" a familiar voice made him turn around.

"Simon…" he smiled at the sight of his good friend, stood up and walked to him. "What are you doing here?" He purposely acted like he didn't know Erza as she requested.

"We came here to claim Erza's wedding gown," his friend replied. "How about you?"

"Lucy and I came here to plan for our engagement," Jellal answered and faked a smile.

"You, Lucy!" Simon casually greeted her while Erza gave a smile.

"Hello, Simon-san, Erza-san! Nice to see you again," greeted Lucy. She took notice on how uncomfortable Erza seemed. _Does she still have feelings for Jellal? Jellal, too! He's not being himself in front of them. _Lucy silently observed them and realized that Loke was right. _These two love each other, but because of how things are right now, there's no way they can be together._

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked Jellal after seeing her staring blankly.

"I'm fine…"

**-ooo000ooo-**

Erza and Simon rode back to their car after claiming the wedding gown. He was happy to meet his friend again, but to Erza, seeing him would only remind her of betraying Simon's feelings. "Don't they look good together? Jellal and Lucy. Even if they're marrying for business, I can say that they like each other."

"You think so?"

"They say arranged marriages are worst for you can't choose the person you'd be forever. I think those two are doing pretty well."

"Yes, they really look good together… Simon, I'm flying to Canada the day after tomorrow."

"What? Why so sudden? What are you going to do there?"

"There is this place from before… during my college years, and I just need to go there…"

"Why don't we go together?" he proposed.

"No, I have to do this on my own. I promise to tell you everything when I come back. For now, please have faith in me."

"You're always like this, leaving me clueless with your decisions and action. Ok, tell me everything when you come back," he agreed with a smile and accepted her plan as usual.

"Thank you…" _This is why I can't bring myself to hurt you, Simon. You're always kind and understanding. For you, I will shut my feelings for Jellal away and completely forget him._

**-ooo000ooo-**

When Jellal reached his home, Loke was there who came to visit and have dinner with their father. "You're here."

"Onii-san, hi there!" he sweat dropped, remembering how he spilled the beans to Lucy a few days ago when he was drunk.

"I don't really have to say this to you, but I think you would want to hear this."

"Yes?"

"I've decided to let go of my feelings for Erza… after all, it's for everyone's good."

**Author's note: Waaahhh, I think this is a long chapter. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter. Please leave some reviews too^^**


	6. If only time can turn back

**A/N: I know I am really taking so much time updating. Really busy with school and all, so I am sorry for making you wait. Nevertheless, I will finish this story. Thank you for all the support 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Erza wandered around her former university park where maple trees has turned red and their leaves has started falling down, signaling the coming of the autumn season. She walked down a paved path leading to a small lake in the heart of the park. Much to her delight, she easily found the wooden bench beside the lake that held a lot of her memories with Jellal. It still had the carving of their names under an umbrella on the left rear side. Thinking how childish they were to have done such thing made the scarlet head laugh at their young selves.

She sat comfortably on the bench and felt nostalgic. The park was the place Erza and Jellal first met and fell in love with each other. She recalled herself sitting on the very bench while reading a finance book borrowed from the library five years ago.

"_Excuse me, miss."_

"_Yes? Is there something you need?"_

"_I'm Je… Jellal Fernandez, a freshman from… the business department," he was catching his breath as he talked. "That… that book, would you mind if… I borrow it for a while? I need it for… my report."_

_She observed him from head to toe, and he didn't like a bad person or anything to her. "I don't mind…" she replied and handed him the book. _

"_Thank you very much!"_

_Hours passed but Jellal had not finished his report. As her math class was going to start soon, Erza told him that she needed to go but he could keep the book and just return it to her tomorrow._

"_Are you sure? You trust me enough for that?"_

"_Well, seeing at how you went through such trouble finding the person who borrowed that finance book, yes! You must really need that book, right? I just got that for extra reading. I hope you'd do well in your report," she told him with a warm smile. "So let's meet here tomorrow before lunch then."_

"_Wa-wait. I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name…"_

"_It's Erza. Erza Scarlet." With that, she slowly walked away._

**-ooo000ooo-**

_The next day came, and he was there at their meeting place to return the book. "Scarlet-san, thank you so much. Because of the book, my report went well," he exclaimed as he gratefully bowed to her._

"_You – you don't have to be so formal. I'm glad you did well with your report."_

"_Ano… Since it's almost lunch time and if you don't have anything to do…. Would you want to eat together? I know a nice place so…" he somewhat timidly asked and his cheeks becoming pinkish._

_Finding how cute his expression was, she laughed a bit and replied, "Sure, I would love to!"_

_That was how Erza and Jellal met in their college years in Canada. Friendship quickly formed between them as they got to know more about each other. They spent a lot of time together, shared interests and enjoyed each other's company. Before they realized it, they had fallen in love._

_The two agreed to meet at the bench before they study together at the library for their coming final exams. Because of a sudden club activity, Jellal was thirty minutes late and was worried that Erza would get tired of waiting. He ran as swiftly as he could and found her who had drifted off to sleep. He then sat beside her and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked tired that's why he didn't want to wake her up. Staring at her face, he began to think about his growing affection for Erza. Every second he spent with her, he wished that it could last forever. Leaning towards Erza, he pressed his lips against hers without thinking how she would react._

_Feeling something warm touching her lips, Erza opened her eyes to find Jellal kissing her, much to her surprise. However, she didn't push him away and just closed her eyes, accepting his kiss. She never thought a kiss from the guy she liked would taste so sweet and make her heart jump with joy. _

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Er –Erza …" a familiar voice of a man called her name.

She turned around only to see that a blue haired man she had once deeply loved. "Jellal… what are you doing here? Aren't you in Japan?"

"Look who's talking." He lightly laughed and continued, "Your wedding is in a few weeks, but the bride is out of the country?"

"You know… I want my wedding to be perfect… so perfect that all the girls will be envious of me. That is why the bride's heart and mind should be clear of any thoughts besides the wedding and the groom."

His smile gradually vanished at her words. Jellal came for the same purpose, but hearing it from the girl she loved the most still brought pain. "Of course… that should be done. Hey, Erza, do you still remember the time capsule we buried for our 200th day?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. We didn't have the chance to dig it up on our graduation though."

There was a long pause and then, he replied. "Shall we dig it up right now? Let's open it and then…. properly bid each other farewell."

Realizing that their last moments together were rapidly nearing its end, she shed a tear. "Uh! That would really be our last goodbyes…"

**-ooo000ooo-**

The normally ten minute walk to that tall tree at the Southern part of the park was extended to nearly an hour. Each step felt heavy for the two as if only their feet were dragging them to that place, but their mind and heart wavered the whole time. They walked silently and exchanged no words.

When they managed to get some fallen tree branches, they dug the soil under that tree. "Ah, I think I got it," exclaimed Jellal as his stick struck a hard surface. He continued digging until a small red box appeared. "Here it is."

They quickly took the box out and opened it. The letter written for each other and a pair of couple rings were inside – exactly the ones they buried. They momentarily stared at those objects in the box as memories flashed in their minds.

"I think we should take our own ring…" Jellal uttered, breaking the silence.

"Ye – yeah, let's do that," and they did as he suggested.

"How about the letters?" he asked.

"The one you wrote says 'To: Erza', doesn't it?" he cheeks flushed a light pink. "I should take it. And, this is yours…" she handed him the letter. 

"Thanks."

Again, the exchanges of word stopped there as if they thought silence could really stop time itself. They both wished for the moment for their farewells would not come, yet both knew it was bound to happen. Erza went out from her deep thoughts when his arms suddenly wrapped around her. She didn't have any intention to resist or to back away and simply let their bodies stay like that for several minutes. His hug was different from before; it was passionate but sorrowful, warm yet cold at the same time.

"Sorry… I'm sorry, Erza…" He whispered in between tears. "I… I could not protect you. I promised you… a lot of things but… I couldn't fulfill any of them! I am so sorry… for being powerless… Because of me, you were hurt so much!"

Erza slowly placed her hands on his cheeks and looked straight into the coffee colored orbs which were as tearful as hers. "Stop blaming yourself. The time I spent with you, though short… was the happiest in my life. Yes, I was hurt… we were hurt but… that was nothing compared to all the love and happiness you brought to me! And I am also sorry for being weak… for not being able to stay by your side…"

Leaning towards him, she gave Jellal a sweet and gentle kiss for the last time. "I love you, goodbye." With those final words, she ran as fast as she could until she vanished from his sight.

**-ooo000ooo-**

In his hotel room, Jellal opened the letter, and with his eyes a little swollen from crying, he began reading it.

_Dear Jellal,_

_ Happy graduation! Finally, our hard work has paid off. We did it._

_Do you still remember our first meeting? Up until now, I think we had it too fast hahaha You still owe me for stealing my first kiss! Don't you dare take this as me being too mushy but… I am really happy that I met you. I feel blessed for having you. I was already lucky for getting a scholarship hahaha Didn't expect God will also give me a bonus .~ Let's be together forever, okay?_

_Ah, I suddenly remember the things you told me about your family. Truthfully, I feel scared. Is your father really going to be against us? Well, when in dramas, that really happens. You watched Hana Yori Dango, right? Haha Let's be like Domyouji and Makino. We should fight and stay strong^^ Kidding aside, I really mean it… that I will not leave you no matter what._

_Wait, if you're reading this then it means, we are still together after four years. That's great!_

_Congratulations on our 200th day~ I love you 3_

_Love, _

_Erza_

His tears started flowing again as he cried silently on the edge of the bed. He hoped so badly to turn time back. If only he knew how he would regret letting go of her, he wouldn't have dared to do so. If only they could be strong for each other. If only…

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews :D Please look forward to the next chapter^^**


End file.
